duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
CoroCoro Comic
CoroCoro Comic is a Japanese magazine. Details It is a children's comic magazine that has been running since 1977, and has 2 sister magazines: "CoroCoro Comic Special" and "CoroCoro Ichiban!". Each of the Duel Masters Movies and manga has been published by CoroCoro. The name comes from a phenomime korokoro (ころころ?) which means "rolling" and also represents something spherical, fat, or small, because children supposedly like such things. List of Collaboration Cards Due to Duel Masters being featured in the magazine since its beginnings, many collaboration cards with other CoroCoro series *Megaman Battle Network **Forte, Brave Fear Lord *Penguin no Mondai **Hero Beckham Z **Devil Beckham XXX **1st Lt. Pen Pen, Special Forest Commander (DMC-41 Flavor Text) *Gokuo-kun and Kaitou Joker **Entertainer of Stealing and Lying Poll Promotions *Dragon Card **Spiritual Star Dragon **Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit *Card Name **Dragon Fighting Hero Naoya *Card Ability **Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" **Death Six, Ruthless Prince **Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon List of Promotional cards Year 1 *P01/＊ Super Explosive Volcanodon *P02/＊ Fatal Attacker Horvath *P03/＊ Gigagiele *P04/＊ Lok, Vizier of Hunting *P05/＊ Divine Machine Armor Valborg *P11/＊ Überdragon Zaschack *P14/＊ Giliam, the Tormentor *P15/＊ Amnis, Holy Elemental *P16/＊ Aquan *P22/＊ Brigade Shell Q Year 2 *P1/Y2 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *P2/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain *P3/Y2 Cutthroat Skyterror *P9/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin *P12/Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast *P14/Y2 Überdragon Baham *P15/Y2 Terradragon Gamiratar *P16/Y2 Totto Pipicchi *P23/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner *P24/Y2 Galberius Dragon Year 3 *P1/Y3 Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior *P2/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit *P4/Y3 Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo *P9/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *P12/Y3 Angila, Electro-Mask *P16/Y3 Hazaria, Duke of Thorns *P20/Y3 Terradragon Soulgardas *P21/Y3 Spectral Horn Glitalis *P22/Y3 Radioactive Horn, the Strange *P28/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord *P30/Y3 Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Year 4 *P1/Y4 Demonic Protector *P2/Y4 Gravity Dragon *P8/Y4 Chitta Peloru *P11/Y4 Kamikaze Zephyr *P16/Y4 Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons *P17/Y4 Chain Helix *P20/Y4 X Revolver Dragon *P24/Y4 Leopard Glory Sword Year 5 *P6/Y5 Mardes, Spirit Knight *P7/Y5 Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix *P9/Y5 Honoo, the Brave Blow *P12/Y5 Balbas, Lord of Devils *P34/Y5 Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior *P44/Y5 Fuuma Fernodalos *P48/Y5 Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon *P53/Y5 Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet *P57/Y5 Supernova Ixion Burning Rave Year 6 *P1/Y6 Balzack, Military Flame God *P2/Y6 Olmegas, Military Earth God *P3/Y6 Zeek Calibas, the Fuuma Holy Dragon *P8/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *P28/Y6 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness *P38/Y6 Bari Bari Miracle *P42/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon Year 7 *P7/Y Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon *P8/Y7 Ivan the 2nd, Demonic Eye Gunman *P12/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon *P26/Y7 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *P51/Y7 Great Ashikaga, Wicked General *P54/Y7 Overkill Zero Dragon Year 8 *P1/Y8 Bocco Lupia *P2/Y8 Überdragon Bolmeteus Crimson *P9/Y8 Hero Beckham Z Year 9 *P1/Y9 Valkerios Musha Dragon *P9/Y9 Dual Belforce, Blastdragon *P10/Y9 Hyperspatial Musha Hole *P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Musha" Dragon, Temporal Samurai P11b/Y9 Mobius "Musha" Dragon, the Awakened Army *P56/Y9 Galaxy Cross Aini, Sky Lord Dragonmech Year 10 *P1/Y10 Byakko, the Warrior Savage *P10a/Y10 Zero Kaiser P10b/Y10 Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter *P11a/Y10 Shoot Fighter Pippi P11b/Y10 Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter *P12/Y10 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *P19/Y10 Hyperspatial Vice Hole *P32a/Y10 Proto Gaial P32b/Y10 Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord *P36a/Y10 Game On! Kirifuda Family! P36b/Y10 Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master *P37a/Y10 Silver Volg P37b/Y10 Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord *P46/Y10 Let's Duel Brothers Year 11 *P1/Y11 Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist *P11/Y11 Runaway! Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Serious" *P12/Y11 Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" *P22/11 Messa Danjiri Dragon *P40/11 Codenight Last Propose *P55/11 Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" *P58/11 Idolmaster Leo *P67/11 VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist *P70/11 Entertainer of Stealing and Lying Year 12 *P1/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P15/Y12 Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman *P16/Y12 Dorapon, Little Gunman *P17/Y12 Discovery, Recruiter *P36/Y12 Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson *P64/Y12 Bruce DEAD, Megadeth Size *P65/Y12 Jackie BEAT, Thousand Arms *P79/Y12 Izumo Returns, Counterattack God *P80/Y12 Glastonbury, Fuuma Right God *P81/Y12 Lollapalooza, Spirit Knight Left God Year 13 *P12/Y13 Katta Kirifuda, Passion Duel Soul *P15a/Y13 Protoheart, Galaxy Sword *P15b/Y13 Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution *P16/Y13 Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *P17/Y13 Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *P29/Y13 Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal *P43a/Y13 Great Galaxy, Giant Castle *P43b/Y13 Daiginga, Dragsolution Star Castle *P80a/Y13 Bolshack, Shobu Castle *P80b/Y13 Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon *P81/Y13 Glenmalt "Double", Two Sword Dragon Edge *P82a/Y13 Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword *P82b/Y13 Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon *P83a/Y13 Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword *P83b/Y13 Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon *P84/Y13 Gaial Killer Kaiser, Passion Dragon *P97/Y13 Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon Year 14 *P1/Y14 Muteki Batoragon *P12/Y14 Bikeron, Sonic *P24/Y14 Lost Soul *P27/Y14 Forbidden *P27a/Y14 Forbidden ~Moment of Awakening~ *P27b/Y14 Forbidden Dokindam *P45/Y14 Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic *P46/Y14 Liberation of the End *P47/Y14 Trooper, Forbidden U *P48/Y14 Marmo, Forbidden C *P56/Y14 Seriously Invincible Grandpa *P59/Y14 Topgear, Start Dash *P61/Y14 Assault, Revolution Dragon *P62/Y14 Flaming Bocchi Category:Magazine